Zone Control
Zone Control (often referred to as ZC or Mc-Zones) is a team based gamemode where a team has to try capture a zone, by standing on it for a length of time. The more people to stand on the zone from the same team, the faster it captures. There are two teams, red and blue, each spawn at either side of the map. There is a lot of pvp involved, but strategy is a large part also. Zone Control is largely related to CTF, as it uses its classes, and people often say that its gameplay is similar. Once all zones are captured by the same team or the time limit runs out, they have won the game. Zones At the start of the game, all zones are white, then get changed to the teams colour when stood on by that team. The more people to stand on a zone, the quicker it gets captured. For one person, it takes 1 second to go up by one percent. The Classes The classes are the same as in Capture the Flag. Each one has it's own uniqe traits that are useful for a variety of perposes. Four of the classes (Archer, Heavy, Medic, and Soldier) are free for all to use, while the rest can be bought for $3.50. Classes and more detail can be found here. Archer: Armor and equipment: *Full chain armor *Stone sword *4 steak *Bow (Punch II) *2 stacks of 64 arrows *Compass If you shoot someone from at least 25 blocks as archer, it counts as a headshot and they are insta-killed. Despite the name, hitting someone in the head does not affect whether or not it is a headshot. Assassin: Armor and equipment *Gold boots *Iron sword *3 Sugar (speed) *2 redstone (strength) Right clicking the sugar will give a short speed boost, while right clicking the redstone wil allow it to insta-kill any class for about 3 seconds. You are vunerable in this time and will be instantly killed despite the amount of damage, so be careful. Redstone and sugar regenerate over time. Chemist: Armor and equipment *Leather Helmet *Gold Chestplate *Gold Leggings *Leather Boots *20 instant damage potions *10 poison potions *3 slowness potions *3 fire resistance potions *10 health potions *5 regeneration potions *3 combined speed and strength potions *compass As chemist, archers deal triple the normal amount of damage with the bow. Dwarf: Armor and equipment *Chain helmet *Diamond chestplate *Diamond leggings *Chain boots *Diamond sword *3 steak *compass Dwarf has passive slowness 2, and only 1 bar of hunger (meaning it can't sprint). Crouching raises your xp bar, and gaining levels adds enchantments to your sword. Blocking greatly reduces damage at the cost of xp. Engineer: Armor and equipment: *Iron helmet *Leather chestplate *Leather leggins *Iron boots *Diamond pickaxe *6 steak *Wooden sword *Portal (teleporter) *Dispenser (turret) *Cake (regenerator) *64 arrows *compass Place two teleporters and use them to teleport instantly with a short cooldown. Placing the turret and filling it with arrows will make it automatically shoot at the enemy team. Use your wooden sword to manually control the turret. Place the regenerator, and eat the cake for full heath and inventory. Heavy: Armor and equipment: *Full diamond armor *Diamond sword *3 steak *Compass Heavy is the default class that everyone starts out using and has no special abilites. Mage: Armor and equipment: *Protection 2 leather tunic *Fire protection 1 leather pants *Feather falling 1 leather boots *Diamond hoe (damage spell) *Wood hoe (flame spell) *Stone hoe (lightning spell) *Iron hoe (freeze spell) *Gold hoe (heal spell) *Compass All armor is dyed purple. Damage spell shoots an arrow that creates a firework on impact; flame spell shoots a projectile that sets people on fire; lightning spell casts lightning which does some damage and knocks people back; freeze spell shoots a snowball which traps people in ice and can freeze turrets and heal spell creates a splash potion that gives you regeneration 4 for a short amount of time. These spells can all be activated by right clicking while holding the desired item. Medic: Armor and equipment: *Full gold armor *Gold sword (healing sword) *6 steak *10 cobwebs *compass Medics have passive regeneration and water breathing (which makes them immune to fire). Hitting teammates with the healing sword will return their health and full inventory. When placed, cobwebs despawn after a few seconds. Necro: Armor and equipment: *Iron helmet *Gold chestplate *Iron leggings *Iron boots *Diamond pickaxe *6 steak *Gold sword (mob healing sword) *Compass *Spawner *Zombie egg Place the spawner to spawn zombies which will attack the enemy. As they get kills you will unlock more mobs. The mobs you can unlock are Skeleton and Blaze. Your mob is represented by your EXP level. Hit your mobs with the mob healing sword to heal them. Ninja: Armor and equipment: *No armor *Gold sword (sharp 6 and unbreaking 5) *10 enderpearls *10 eggs (flash bombs) *64 redstone (invisibility) *Compass Ninja has passive speed II. Enderpearls only do 2 hearts of damage to the Ninja when thrown. Flash bombs cause an explosion that gives opponents nausea and slowness. Redstone gives Ninja invisibility when held, but runs out when in use. The redstone will decrease faster if you sprint and slower if you sneak. When invisible, you can't take melee damage, but CAN be damaged by projectiles. Pyro: Armor and equipment: *Full leather armor *Diamond axe (insta-kill axe) *5 steak *Flint and steel *Bow *Compass *20 arrows (not in hotbar) Pyro does not take fire damage. Pyro can insta-kill people who are on fire with the axe. When the bow is fully drawn, it will shoot explosive arrows that light people on fire. Soldier: Armor and equipment: *Full iron armor *Iron sword (wall climbing sword) *4 steak *Compass Soldier can fly upwards very high by right clicking on a block with the wall climbing sword. If you do this repetitively on a wall, you will eventually come to the top. Soldier does not take flag poison damage. Fashionista: Fashionista was made as an April fools joke in 2013. It was removed for most players after a short time, but is still playable if you have the pro rank. It has the ability to dye its armor, create fireworks, and grow tall grass with bonemeal. Chat The chat is what tells you the scores and who is winning the game. The chat contains: *The percentage of each zone to the team. *How many kills/deaths you have. *What team you are on. Zone Control Mod A mod was made and released by BurnBlader, allowing an easier experience while playing Zone Control. It makes a GUI in the corner with all the info about the game. The mod can be found here: http://www.minecraftpvp.com/Forum/yaf_postst71308_BurnBlader-s-ZC-Mod---Beta.aspx